Marvel City
Marvel City is a 2020 American 3D computer animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure musical film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed, written by Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, and features an ensemble voice cast including . The film takes place in a world where actors assume different careers. The film is scheduled to be theatrically released on April 7, 2020, by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Plot Cast Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Marvel City and LEGO Marvel City'' Angry Birds Marvel City is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Scorchville, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on November 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Marvel City will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Marvel City is a LEGO-themed video game based on Scorch. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. Production and development * See also: Production of Marvel City On November 4, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley about making their first animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy" and meets the creative team that are developing Wakanda City for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Pasek and Paul to make the new movie. On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films Dinosaur, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Mr. Peabody & Sherman, The Star, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and Incredibles 2. Casting On December 13 2018, the film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn, which is actors that have birthdays during the premieres of episodes from My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Little Einsteins, Big Hero 6, The Loud House, Bubble Guppies, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Dora the Explorer are selected to voice the film’s characters by talent agent Michael Ovitz. Music * See also: Marvel City/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. The songs are songs from musicals [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Misérables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical]. Release Scorchville was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Reed, producer Chris Meledandri, screenwriters Goldstein and Daley, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Marvel City In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Marvel City set visit. Home media * See also: Marvel City (video) It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2021 in the United States. Trivia *The film marks as the longest Illumination movie ever made. *The characters will have names, designs and names of actors from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(film_series) X-Men film series] and the Marvel Cinematic Universe: *The characters have positions in this special. Gallery * Main article: Marvel City/Gallery Tropes * Main article: Marvel City/Tropes